fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Bomber: Christina
|name=Magic Bomber- Christina |kanji=魔導爆撃艇 クリスティーナ |rōmaji=Madō Bakugekitei Kurisutīna |type=Magic Items |user=Blue Pegasus }} Magic Bomber: Christina (魔導爆撃艇 クリスティーナ Madō Bakugekitei Kurisutīna) is a magical weapon owned by Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 12 Overview Christina is a large airship which, in all of its appearance, is vaguely reminiscent of Pegasus, the mythological creature in reference to Blue Pegasus' theme. Christina was initially planned to be used to bombard the Oración Seis. However, it was immediately shot down by them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 3-7 Later, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates brought Christina back up using their Magic and shot Nirvana to stop it from destroying Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 In X791, the newly designed Christina is ridden by The Trimens to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Original Design Exterior Design When it first appeared to be used against Oración Seis, the ship appeared to be almost completely composed of metal, and its similarity to the mythological being was great, with the entire structure being modeled after it: its fore was shaped like an equine head, placed on top of a "neck" an adorned with a black stripe circling it in its center, and complete with a pair of round eyes, a mane consisting of many elongated, oval plates, and a pair of curved, protruding ear-like ornaments; its seeming landing gear consisted of four, separate parts, complete with several, semicircular decorations on their edges and ending in a series of propulsors; such "limbs" protruded from the ship's hull in a way that made resemble Pegasus' legs. Finally, at Christina's sides was a pair of large, massive and flat wings, each consisting of five elongated plates being placed one near the other, mirroring feathers, with the ones on the front being the largest, and the following ones getting smaller and smaller. Each of such "feathers" was adorned in the part nearer to the ship itself by a series of motifs, ending in a semicircle complete with a dark rhomboidal figure in the most outer part, and secured to the hull by a flat part which also kept it joined to the others and held up Christina's "limbs;" several cannons secured to hemispherical supports sprouted from it. The hull itself possessed a flat bottom, with a large, round part in its center, covered by four cannons, which could be opened for Christina to fire a magical beam,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 9 and a stern which protruded backwards in its highest part, where it was also decorated by a pair of wings, similar to the ones allowing the airship to fly, but smaller, pointing backwards; below each of such wings were six thin, elongated cannons jutting outwards, divided in two series of three cannons each. A series of large propulsors were visible below the protruding part of the stern. On the back part of its summit was a part protruding upwards, topped by a pair of dark flags bearing Blue Pegasus' light symbols on them. Current Design Exterior Design After suffering heavy damage at Oración Seis' hands, and after seven years from the temporary disappearance of Tenrou Island, Christina has undergone heavy changes, with its new design being much more reminiscent of those of real ships. The entire structure seems to be held up by a number of dark sails, with some of them being found on the masts dominating the deck of the ship, and more at its sides and lower front part, with one even taking the place of the helm. Those on the masts are plain square, except for the ones on the back, which are arched and also adorned by a series of wavy, darker stripes; the ones on the hull, on the other hand, seem to be triangular and bent, being vaguely reminiscent of wings. Its hull, seemingly made of extremely long wooden planks, is now arched, and bears a series of round protrusions on its lower part. The hull's broadside is covered by a very large, dark stripe, bearing the writing "Blue Pegasus" in light characters; the ship's head is dark too, being adorned in its central part by a series of intricately decorated motifs, among which is visible a round figure flanked by two wings. Topping the head is a highly elaborated figurehead shaped like a rampant Pegasus, with its body appearing from the head itself, and thus its legs and back not being visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 21 Magic and Abilities The Magic Bomber is capable of bombarding targets with powerful, magical weaponry. Its firepower seems to be remarkable, as the airship was supposed to destroy the Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance, in a single attack. The ship comes heavily equipped with a number of visible cannons on it, and another, larger one seems capable of being fired from the hull's bottom, with a hole opening there expressly for it. Such blast can be combined with the offensive Magic of those aboard to gain more power, as shown with Eve Tearm's Snow Magic; something which was achieved by combining it with Christina's own "heavy magical ammunition." This carrier is also equipped for Dragon Slayers, as it prevents motion sickness while traveling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 14 It also encompasses a unique feature called the Fiore Communication Network (フィオーレ通信網 Fiōre Tsūshinmō), which is able to broadcast voice messages, supposedly through Telepathy, all over the Kingdom of Fiore, as seen when Ichiya used it to ask every Mage in the Kingdom to join the war against the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 18-19 Jupiter The Magic Bomber is equipped with a heavy artillery, this being the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter (魔法集束砲　ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā), a large weapon firing devastating magical blasts. This seems to appear from the front part of the ship's main hull when the time calls for it, and is covered by two, moving panels, which slide sideways when the magical beam is fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 529, Page 5As damaging as it's fearsomely known when fired against normal opponents or even large buildings,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-7 Jupiter could hardly harm Achnologia's left shoulder while the latter was in his Dragon form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 529, Page 6 Assault Pegasus The Magic Bomber is equipped with multiple assault artillery called the Assault Pegasus, these are small cannons that continuously fires 120 mm ammunitions. This seems to appear from the side part of the ship's main hull when activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 529, Page 7-8 Magic Boosters The Magic Bomber is also equipped with Magic Boosters,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 532, Page 12 an engine that greatly boosts the speed of the ship. It enhances the ship's speed enough to become a bit faster than Acnologia's flying speed while in his Dragon form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 529, Page 8 References Navigation Category:Magic Items Category:Needs Help